Achoo!
by Reallybored2
Summary: Buffy sneezed and saved the World.


****

Disclaimer: Oh, come on now! Everyone knows I own nothing here! _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Whedon and his group. H. G. Wells wrote _War Of Worlds_. The fourth movie version was directed by Steven Spielberg; screenplay written by Josh Friedman and David Koepp.

I seemed to have been bitten by the one shot bug. Don't worry, I won't make this into a habit-But this story wouldn't stop kicking me until I finally caved and wrote it down.

Ever wondered how an earthly germ could have adapted so quickly to an alien species? Or where it came from?

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How Buffy sneezed and saved the World.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Achoo!

Buffy wanted an answer to a question and a riddle: What good is a Slayer, armed only with her trusty Scythe, going to do against space aliens?

Seriously, she wanted an answer!

Buffy stood on the rooftop, where the portal had deposited her after her battle with the First, tightly clutching the Scythe in a white knuckled fist. Bloodied, with a healed stab wound that had gone from one side to the other, Buffy watched through the flames and smoke as giant, three-legged war machines shot out beams of energy and destroyed objects and buildings and dusted screaming, running human beings. All the while, casually taking hits from the heaviest field artillery and even a few surviving fighter planes.

No one answered. Buffy was not at all surprise-If she ever got an answer for one of _those_ questions, Buffy promised to keel over in a dead faint.

With a formidable sigh of resignation, Buffy collected herself and leaped off the rooftop, flinging herself at one of the passing alien war machines; she swung the Scythe down at it with all her strength, fully expecting its energy shield to repel her pathetic attack. Instead, the edge of the mystical weapon met slight resistance, then the energy shield flared and parted, dissipating completely allowing the momentarily shocked Slayer to continue her swing and slice into the enemy's previously untouchable skin.

Buffy slammed into the war machine's side and clung to it with one hastily freed hand. Her fingers digging deep into the metal-With a sudden fierce grin, The Slayer dug deeper into the metal skin and with the other hand still wrapped around the Scythe's shaft pulled back that arm and began chopping into the machine!

"Tell me you're getting this! Tell me you're getting this!" The woman screamed to the large man holding and operating the TV news camera.

"I'm filming it! I'm filming it!" Screamed back the incredulous cameraman. Alien attack . . .Burning cities, mass genocide, the possible extinction of the Human species-The two veteran reporters, who had been keeping their sanity intact through it all by filming and reporting, suddenly had a single, blond girl, blowing away every bit of calm they had left between them. What a story! What a story!

They had both watched and filmed a suicide leap, off a building, by a tiny blond girl wielding a red axe. To their ever-lasting shock and disbelief, they watched as she parted the energy shield with a swing of her axe, while in midair, and then embedded the blade in the side of the alien machine! In breathless surges of time, they watched as the blond cut her way inside it, surrounded by sparks and flashing tongues of energy discharges. Once she disappeared inside, the machine began staggering and weaving; then, abruptly it stopped, shuddered, and toppled over, smashing into several buildings.

Buffy grinned maniacally into the large, black eyes of the alien creature, the Scythe traveling down its crest and parting the creature in half. Just like Caleb, Buffy compared in savage satisfaction. The last of the three aliens dead, and its mutilated body joining it's mates scattered around the cockpit.

She held on when the machine shuddered and tilted. The impact was barely felt in the interior of the heavily armored machine. When all motion stopped, Buffy crawled out the way she had come. One down . . .A gazillion more to go, Buffy calculated. She suddenly sneezed-then she sneezed again! Damn, slayer cold! On top of all the rotten crap . . .A cold. Buffy cursed the PTBs, as she emerged out from the machine; Buffy took a breath of smoke tainted air, before climbing down to the ground-She had to hurry . . .The Slayer had more damage to do.

"Achoo!"

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaannd! Cut!

I hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye and thanks!


End file.
